


Ecdise

by morganascorpse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganascorpse/pseuds/morganascorpse
Summary: (Eu escrevi esse texto pra um concurso na força do ódio então só vou deixar aqui...)Ecdise: processo de mudança do exoesqueleto ocorrido em artrópodes para garantir o seu crescimento. Do grego ékdusis,eōs,ē 'ação de se despir'.
Kudos: 1





	Ecdise

-O mundo está se esquecendo de você. Eu estou me lembrando de você, mas não por afeição.  
Aquela estranha figura que me apareceu no ponto de ônibus me disse, com uma voz que parecia que ele falava e arfava ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha dois, três, quatro, dez olhos, e então todos desapareciam.  
-E o Sol-em-Prantos, não vai me socorrer?- eu disse, sem pensar. Eu nunca pensava. Era outra força que me guiava.  
-O Sol-em-Prantos nada pode fazer, ele é apenas uma sombra do seu antigo eu. Desgastado, ele chora pelo que foi e nunca será de novo.- a figura olhou para a estrada, seus olhos reluzindo como o de cervos, mesmo que nenhum carro passasse.- Essa conversa não vai a lugar nenhum.  
De repente tudo ficou escuro e eu não escutava nada. Eu fiquei ali por um tempo indeterminado, esperando um sinal, minha consciência em suspensão, até que senti algo subir em cima de minhas costelas. Abri os olhos, e só ai percebi que eles estavam fechados antes.  
Meu gato me escalava, pedindo comida, e por um minuto não o reconheci, não reconhecia nada ali. Então percebi que havia sonhado.  
Desde que a pandemia de COVID-19 começou, eu tenho tido sonhos cada vez mais estranhos e vívidos. Algumas vezes eles são tão reais que mesmo alguns minutos depois que acordo, me pergunto por que não me lembrava de uma coisa tão importante quanto a que as pessoas do sonho haviam me relembrado.  
Enquanto preparava a comida para meu gato, comecei a refletir sobre a minha vida pela primeira vez em meses. Não tinha muitos amigos, menos ainda amigos que fossem presentes. É engraçado como essas coisas mudam. Eu me lembro que quando tinha treze anos, prometi a mim mesma que sempre manteria todos os meus amigos perto. Mal sabia eu que muitas vezes isso está além do meu controle. Aliás, nada está sob meu controle. Por anos me sinto como se me debatesse em areia movediça, e não sei o que pode me salvar. Estou tão desgastada de tudo e todos, tudo que me resta é sonhar.  
(...)  
Eu havia acabado de sair da escola, e estava muito grata por não ser um dia de aula à tarde. O dia estava agradável, a temperatura amena, o sol não muito forte, mas definitivamente presente, a brisa fresca que contrastava com o calor do sol. Apesar disso, não havia muitas pessoas nas calçadas.  
Comecei a descer a rua a caminho de casa enquanto o bom humor me invadia, uma coisa rara para alguém que tinha passado as últimas seis horas na escola, suportando incontáveis aulas que há muito já não conseguia acompanhar e professores que implicavam comigo.  
Já que não tinha quase carros na rua, resolvi sair da calçada. O vento fazia mil pensamentos poéticos e frases mal formadas flutuarem pela minha mente; o vento poderia me levar, ele me envolvia como o mar, ele era um amigo que nunca me abandonaria, o vento, o vento, o vento.  
Cheguei a uma encruzilhada. À direita, a rua que levava até a praia. À esquerda, a rua que era caminho de minha casa, e em frente uma ladeira. Eu tinha a impressão de que era uma rua sem saída, mas dali de cima parecia que se estendia para sempre. Senti curiosidade, vontade de descobrir o que existia no final daquela ladeira, então segui em frente. Eu não tinha nenhum compromisso, afinal.  
Naquela rua, o ar parecia mais puro e fresco, apesar de não se ver mais árvores do que em uma rua normal. Além disso, o vento trazia o cheiro do mar, e isso me reconfortava enormemente. Não acho que agüentaria morar numa cidade não litorânea. Uma vez me sentei diante do mar e conforme as ondas iam e vinham, percebi que ele estava me desgastando, como se eu fosse feita de sal. Me assustei e fui pra casa, mas eu ainda o amo.  
Dos dois lados, mansões com pelo menos três andares de altura, bem cuidadas e nos mais variados estilos. Uma delas me chamou a atenção: uma mulher alta e pálida, usando um vestido preto e uma mais baixa, com traços fortes e cabelo cacheado se sentavam em cadeiras de balanço na varanda. Quando elas falavam eu tinha a impressão de ver mariposas, e então era como se a casa inteira fosse uma mariposa presa dentro dos tijolos, batendo suas asas desesperadamente. De repente, ambas olharam para mim, me obrigando a continuar andando.  
Apesar do ambiente, comecei a me sentir pesada de novo, parecia que a gravidade se concentrava cada vez mais em mim. Lembrei que carregava nas costas, como um casco de tartaruga, uma quantidade absurda de livros e cadernos pesados. Hesitei por um momento, então abandonei a mochila no meio da rua. Quem iria querer roubar livros pesados e cadernos de alguém que tem uma letra tão horrível?  
Continuei descendo a ladeira de mansões, primeiro caminhando com cautela, mas a rua demandava mais entrega. Comecei então a descer correndo, e então aos saltos, as mansões e os cachorros passeando com seus donos passavam a não se distinguir mais uns dos outros. Então eu vi uma amiga minha que não via há muito tempo, passeando com sua cachorra. Quis parar e falar com ela, mas a ladeira não me deixou, a brisa me convenceu de que a culpa era dela por não ter me visto, mas não fiquei chateada com ela.  
O vento me empurrava gentilmente e o asfalto me convidava a descer mais rápido, mesmo que já corresse e saltasse vários trechos. Então, como uma segunda natureza, estendi os braços e dei uma estrela, depois outra emendada com uma terceira. Era como se o ar me suspendesse, sem que meu corpo precisasse se esforçar para fazer as acrobacias.   
Então eu caí. Rolei, dei cambalhotas e mais acrobacias, e apesar da superfície extremamente áspera, não sofri um arranhão se quer. No meio desse frenesi, o momento em que eu parei foi como se eu chegasse ao chão depois de me jogar de um prédio de 100 andares. A ladeira havia terminando e eu estava esticada no asfalto, olhando o céu azul e escutando o farfalhar das folhas. Ou seriam as mariposas?  
Passei um bom tempo ali, quase adormeci, mas um resquício de consciência me disse que era melhor ir para a calçada. Levantei-me com a cabeça pesada e olhei em volta: a rua fazia uma curva fechada para a esquerda, onde casinhas mais simples do que as mansões anteriores ocupavam os dois lados até onde meu olhar alcançava; á minha direita, a última mansão; e á minha frente, um edifício totalmente decadente, muito deslocado no meio daquelas casas tão bonitas.  
Na esquina da esquerda, ruínas sombrias de um castelo arranhavam os céus. Esqueletos de torres se sustentavam debilmente, algumas se agarrando á estrutura principal igualmente frágil. Vitrais quebrados, escombros por todos os lados, pedaços de móveis, maçanetas, enfeites, cinzas, panos, tudo se juntava na construção.  
Mesmo nesse estado, ainda era imponente, e suas pedras escuras cortavam o céu azul e bloqueavam os raios de sol agressivamente. A construção sombria era como um mausoléu que um dia havia sido um salão de festas, eternamente lamentando o que foi e nunca voltaria a ser. Era impossível desviar o olhar, mesmo que o Sol-em-Prantos queimasse meus olhos.  
Senti uma vontade tremenda de explorar as ruínas, especialmente depois que reparei na placa que informava que a demolição do lugar já estava agendada, mas, pela primeira vez naquele dia, lutei contra meus instintos. Não estava com roupas apropriadas para uma exploração, nem equipamento que eu pudesse vir a precisar. Além disso, ninguém sabia que eu estava ali. Se o chão desabasse sob meus pés e eu sobrevivesse, provavelmente não conseguiria fugir nem pedir ajuda, já que tinha deixado o celular com a mochila lá no alto da ladeira . Apesar de repassar todos esses pontos inúmeras vezes na minha cabeça, ainda sentia uma urgência tremenda de entrar no castelo, morria de medo de nunca mais ver esse lugar incrível.  
A demolição só está agendada para daqui a seis meses, você vai voltar e explorar, se acalme.  
Finalmente consegui desviar o olhar do castelo em ruínas e me virei, indo em direção ao prédio decadente. Ele tinha uns cinco andares, pintado de um marrom desbotado e sujo, com plantas mal cuidadas na fachada.   
Aproximei-me com cuidado das portas de vidro. Aquele não parecia ser um edifico comercial, porém que tipo de prédio residencial não tinha grades, porteiro e deixava as portas de vidro destrancadas? La dentro, cortinas cinza verde puídas serviam de porta para o que parecia ser pequenos quartos. Contra meu senso de perigo disparado me dizendo para sair dali, empurrei a porta e entrei.  
Dentro estava frio e não se via nem ouvia ninguém. Decidi que era melhor ir embora, mas antes dei uma olhada no recinto. Havia uma mesa de madeira, no centro, a única coisa que parecia estar em boas condições ali. Acima da mesa, uma placa de madeira com o nome do prédio. A direita da mesa, um corredor curto com mais cortinas, e no fundo uma escada que descia e a esquerda, uma que subia, ambas pintadas do mesmo verde desbotado e repletas de rachaduras. Reparei que uma das cortinas estava aberta, e dentro pude ver dois beliches e alguns poucos objetos pessoais, tudo parecendo imundo também.  
A placa com o nome do lugar dizia “Xxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxx”. Digo isso porque sei que li um nome na placa, mas assim que me virava para ir embora, me esquecia. Me virava de novo, me assegurava de que sabia o nome do edifício, me virava para ir embora, esquecia. Me virava de novo, lia o nome, e me virava para ir embora enquanto repetia o nome em voz alta, mas assim que estava de costas me esquecia novamente. Resolvi ir embora mesmo assim, afinal, não seria difícil achar o prédio na internet, com nome ou sem. No entanto, antes que pudesse sair, uma pessoa veio subindo a escada da direita. Ele era velho, corpulento e bem vestido, e quando ele fixou os olhos em mim, senti como se fosse mergulhada no Cálice.  
Aquela curva fechada estava me chamando para continuar a exploração da cidade, mas achei melhor não. Estava com fome e o sol ia ficando forte.  
Seria uma longa subida.  
(...)  
Eu achei que a conheceria para sempre.  
Estava sentada na varanda do meu apartamento, entre as plantas, olhando a rua deserta lá em baixo. Essa era a pior parte da quarentena, como tudo estava deserto e silencioso.  
Eu a conheci quando tinha onze anos. Ela me salvou. E agora ela havia me deixado para apodrecer.  
Eu lembro que nós fazíamos promessas de que ,quando morrêssemos , iríamos assombras casas juntas.  
O quão burra eu fui ao pensar que ela nunca mudaria?  
De repente, uma mariposa pousou na tela da varanda. Eu olhei para baixo e a mulher alta do meu sonho estava olhando para mim. Ela sorriu, e todos os dentes dela eram... ao contrario? As raízes se intercalavam, formando presas terríveis que haviam desgastado a parte normal dos dentes, que ficavam mais acima.  
A mariposa de agitou e voou para longe. Quando olhei para baixo de novo, a mulher não estava mais lá.  
(...)  
Acordei com raios de sol esbranquiçados, típicos de dias nublados, que normalmente me irritavam muito. Puxei as cobertas até a boca e abri os olhos, encarando o teto cheio de rachaduras. Suspirei, sentindo falta do peso familiar em meu ombro. O engraçado é que eu acho que ele só se tornou familiar porque o desejei e mentalizei por noites a fio, já que nunca o tive.  
Sentei na cama e olhei ao redor. Já conhecia cada canto daquele quarto: sempre bagunçado com roupas, cobertas e livros espalhados pelo chão. O relógio cuco que há muito havia sido desativado devido aos seus milhares de barulhos irritantes ainda estava pendurado na parede a minha esquerda. Nessa mesma parede, uma cama de solteira estava encostada, aonde alguém ainda dormia profundamente. Ela.   
Após alguns segundos encarando o monte de cobertas, peguei meu celular e chequei o horário: oito e meia, o que significava que ela provavelmente dormiria por mais duas horas, mesmo com aquela claridade insuportável. Naquela manhã fria e nublada, eu só queria fechar as cortinas e me deitar ao seu lado.  
Acima da cama havia alguns bilhetes, fotos e desenhos colados com durex na parede. Na parede a minha frente estavam encostados uma penteadeira e um guarda roupas antigos, alguns pôsteres se agarravam precariamente a tinta, e a porta do banheiro. A minha direita, a porta do quarto, um sofá enorme e uma mesinha de centro, onde abandonamos o PC e os doces depois de jogarmos video game até altas horas. Atrás de mim, a “porta” para a varanda. Coloco porta entre aspas porque dois terços da parede são a dita porta, inteira de vidro, com varias repartições que serviam de janela. A cama de casal na qual eu dormia ficava um pouco para o lado, bem perto da porta mas não encostada, para não correr o risco de quebrar o vidro.  
Sim, eu conhecia aquele quarto como o meu próprio, mas sempre tentava decorar todos os mínimos detalhes, caso aquela fosse a última vez que o visse.  
Rapidamente, uma pergunta se formou em minha mente: porque ela dormia naquela cama enquanto eu estava nessa? Ela morava aqui, deveria ficar com a cama mais confortável. Mas eu estava com sono de mais para continuar pensando sobre aquilo, então o questionamento se dissolveu.  
Levantei com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho e comecei a puxar uma das cortinas, quando percebi que uma das portas (que realmente serviam de portas e não janelas) estava aberta. Lá fora, algumas árvores que conseguiam alcançar o terraço alto balançavam com a brisa. O muro baixo, com colunas que pareciam vasos estava tão encardido e desgastado quanto o resto da casa, mas pelo menos ainda percebia-se que um dia ele tinha sido branco. A minha direita, um complexo de jardins e pátios que se estendia até onde o olhar alcançava. Sempre me perguntei porque construíram os jardins no alto do casarão. A esquerda, escadas ligavam o terraço a uma saída lateral da casa, mas fazia muito tempo que não via ninguém a usar. Depois do vão que a escada causava, ficava a torre onde a avó dela passava a maior parte de seus dias.   
Essa casa era um aglomerado confuso de cômodos, e era exatamente isso que eu amava nela. O dia estava silencioso, como um domingo qualquer. O céu era de um cinza muito claro, e isso normalmente me irritava, mas agora me passava... estabilidade. Um cachorro latia ao longe, o ocasional barulho de um carro passando lá em baixo na rua, alguns poucos pássaros cantando. Talvez os outros estivessem de ressaca da noite de sábado. Fechei a porta e terminei de fechar as cortinas.  
Ali, de pé no centro do quarto a meia luz, me senti muito vazia. Desejava mais do que tudo aquele peso e calor sobre meu ombro, mas sabia que não podia tê-lo. Quase chorei. Pensei em acordá-la, mas rapidamente desisti da idéia. Não tinha um grande motivo, só achei que seria indelicado. Subi e fiquei em pé em minha cama, não sei por que, só tive vontade de fazer aquilo.   
No fundo eu esperava que ela acabasse acordando por causa de meus movimentos, mas quando vi ela se virar de um lado para o outro na cama, congelei. Desci lenta e silenciosamente da cama, controlando até mesmo minha respiração para não perturbar seu sono ainda mais.  
Me sentei no chão, ao lado de seu travesseiro. Não importava o ângulo, iluminação, estado de espírito ou humor, ela estava sempre deslumbrante aos meus olhos. Minha garganta fechou e eu comecei a chorar o mais silenciosamente possível, voltei a minha cama e me enterrei por inteiro nas cobertas.  
(...)  
Enquanto pintava as unhas perto da janela aberta, me lembrei de uma coisa. Alguém uma vez me disse que quando você enfrentava seus maiores medos, você se tornava invencível. Será que eu era invencível, agora que tinha sido abandonada por todos?  
Quando eu tinha treze anos, prometi a mim mesma que nunca abandonaria os amigos que tinha feito com tanto esforço. Nunca nem contei com a possibilidade de que eles me deixariam.  
Mesmo durante essa pandemia, quando todos estão presos em casa, eles não conseguem arranjar tempo de responder às minhas mensagens. Um tempo atrás eu guardava muita mágoa disso, mas hoje não posso dizer que ainda ligo. Acho que fiquei anestesiada depois de tanto tempo vivendo assim.  
O que eu mais nova acharia do que me tornei?  
Reparei que havia uma pele de lagartixa no parapeito da janela, e empurrei-a para os canteiros de flores abaixo.  
(...)  
Meus pais iam me matar. Sem a menor dúvida.   
Eu nem passei pela enfermaria, fui direto para a sala do diretor, e de lá fui “convidada a me retirar por hoje” da escola. Parece que desde que eu comecei a me vestir como queria, de um jeito mais rebelde, com vários acessórios e roupas de couro, as pessoas tinham uma disposição horrível para comigo. Enfim, eu não ia mudar por elas.  
Enfim, lá estava eu, andando pela rua lentamente por causa das dores pelo corpo, minha regata branca manchada do sangue que pingava do meu nariz, meu olho esquerdo latejando persistentemente, segurando o papel que meus pais teriam que assinar.  
As ruas estavam desertas, então não precisei me preocupar com dar uma surra em qualquer pessoa que mexesse comigo por estar usando uma minissaia de couro e botas de couro em plena luz do dia, e tudo isso que as pessoas falam. Eu juro que se me fantasiasse de palhaço todos os dias, chamaria menos a atenção.  
Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando um policial me parou. Nada poderia deixar este dia pior.  
-Com licença, a senhorita já se vacinou contra gripe?- para minha surpresa, o policial não comentou nada sobre a minha aparência, ou sobre meus machucados.  
-Que? Não. – respondi, mal humorada.  
-É obrigatório, por favor, vá ao posto de saúde mais próximo assim que possível.  
Ele foi andando para longe e eu suspirei, parada ali no meio da rua por um longo tempo. Decidi ir ao posto de saúde, já que estava com medo de chegar em casa e explicar aos meus pais que tinha sido suspensa.  
A caminhada foi um pouco complicada, não tinham me dado nem um saco de gelo na escola, e aquela briga tinha sido bem intensa. Meu corpo inteiro doía cada vez mais.  
-Tudo bem... a dor... é apenas a fraqueza... deixando o corpo...- eu dizia a mim mesma durante o trajeto, quase sem fôlego quando finalmente cheguei ao posto de saúde.  
Era uma casa no meio de um conjunto residencial. Um lugar um pouco estranho e isolado para um posto de saúde, mas não pensei muito sobre isso e entrei.  
Havia apenas uma mulher, pálida e alta, de vestes negras na recepção.  
-Oi? Eu estou aqui para a vacina contra gripe?- me dirigi a ela, meio sem jeito, entregando minha carteirinha de vacinação.   
Ela mal olhou para os papéis, me devolveu e disse:  
-Me acompanhe, por favor.  
Ela me levou para uma salinha mal iluminada, e meu instinto já estava levantando bandeiras vermelhas. Mas mesmo machucada, se as coisas tomassem um rumo para pior, eu poderia me defender.  
Ela pegou uma seringa de um armário e se aproximou. Achei estranho que não tinha nada dentro dela, mas eu não era enfermeira.  
Que tipo de enfermeira se veste de preto, afinal?  
Ela me envolveu com um de seus longos braços e senti que não poderia mais me mover. Tudo que enxergava era a parede a minha frente.  
-Você escapou por entre nossos dedos por tantos anos... – ouvir pela primeira vez a voz daquela mulher, diretamente contra meu ouvido, enrijeceu meu corpo todo. Como resposta, ela apertou seu braço em volta de mim e enfiou a agulha um pouco acima do meu cotovelo, colhendo meu sangue.  
De repente, eu estava na frente de casa. Já era fim de tarde e eu não tinha nenhuma recordação das horas anteriores. Olhei em volta, a rua estava deserta, exceto pelo grupo de cinco garotos que subia a calçada oposta. Senti como se tivéssemos sido amigos algum dia, mas há tanto tempo que já nem fazia mais sentido cumprimentá-los. Eu sequer os conhecia?  
Depois de um tempo lá fora, contemplando aquele silêncio, aquele cenário irreal, as dores pelo meu corpo me trouxeram de volta a realidade.  
Quanto mais eu adiasse isso, pior seria, então decidi entrar em casa de uma vez.  
A sala de estar estava totalmente escura, a não ser pela TV ligada. Meus pais a encaravam como se fossem zumbis. Ah é, as vezes eu esquecia disso.  
-Oi mãe. Pai. – eu disse, batendo a porta com um pouco de força para que eles me notassem.  
Um “Oi, querida” foi proferido em uníssono por eles, mas quase não consegui distinguir as palavras além de um grunhido.  
-Uuuhh... Vocês têm que assinar esse papel aqui. É da escola. – coloquei minha suspensão na frente deles, na mesinha de centro. Meu pai, sem dizer nada nem despregar os olhos da TV, estendeu a mão, e demorei um pouco para entender que estava pedindo uma caneta.  
Olhei em volta na sala, meus olhos já tendo se acostumado com a escuridão, e achei uma caneta azul no aparador. Coloquei-a entre seus dedos e guiei sua mão até o lugar onde deveria assinar.  
Estava cansada, suja e dolorida. Olhei para o meu braço e percebi que muito sangue tinha escorrido do lugar onde a mulher do posto de saúde havia picado, ela provavelmente não tinha feito pressão com um algodão nem nada do tipo. O sangue descendo até meus dedos já estava meio seco. Me perguntei, sem muita aflição, o que devia ter acontecido naquela tarde.  
Depois que meu pai largou a caneta, peguei o papel de volta e fui até o meu banheiro. Na penumbra, a figura no espelho até parecia uma assombração. Tive a impressão de que meus olhos estavam mais claros, mas provavelmente foi só uma ilusão em meio a todo aquele sangue.  
(...)  
Naquele dia, recebi uma ligação do meu pai. Ele me disse que minha mãe havia sido internada na UTI, com COVID-19. Sinceramente, não senti muita coisa. Era a primeira vez que algum deles entrava em contato nos últimos dois anos. As palavras que troquei com ele foram extremamente frias, e ele desligou.  
Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu entre nós. Uma desavença boba virou uma bola de neve, e os dois foram orgulhosos de mais para pedir desculpas. Hoje em dia nem faz mais sentido sentar para conversar. Desde que eles nem me ligaram no meu aniversário ano passado, senti como se uma corda se rompesse.   
Talvez alguém diga que eu estou apenas enterrando meus sentimentos e sentando em cima, e que algum dia isso vai voltar para me assombrar. Bem, talvez seja isso mesmo.  
Porém agora, nesse instante, não consigo sentir nada por eles.  
(...)  
Saí do meu apartamento para a piscina aquecida. Mudar-me tinha sido uma ótima idéia, deixar todas as minhas mágoas para trás.  
A piscina era aquecida, protegida contra o vento por janelas de vidro, e logo que entrei senti todas as minhas tensões musculares se dissolvendo. Havia outras pessoas em volta, mas nem me importei, estava concentrada de mais naquela sensação.  
Depois de um tempo, um garoto também entrou na piscina e nós começamos a conversar. Ele tinha olhos verdes extremamente pálidos que, apesar de sua timidez, me traziam a sensação familiar do Cálice. Sua voz soava como um caldeirão borbulhante que me intrigava cada vez mais. Não conseguia entender o que ele dizia, mas respondia numa voz que não era minha, uma voz que lembrava mil portas se destrancando ao mesmo tempo.  
Finalmente, ele disse algo que pude entender claramente:  
-Você me ama?  
-Como posso te amar se acabei de te conhecer?- respondi com uma risada.  
-Mas nós já nos conhecemos, Enid. Nós seguimos juntos o Vigia.  
Olhei para ele como se fosse louco, meu nome nem era Enid. Mas suas próximas palavras me colocaram numa espécie de transe:  
-Você busca pela Mudança, não é?   
O garoto então passou as mãos pelos meus ombros, e a pele foi descascando e caindo do meu corpo mas, apesar da dor, nunca desviei os olhos dos dele.  
(...)  
Esses sonhos tão carregados, um atrás do outro, não podem ser normais. Resolvi detalhar o que eu estava passando pro meu padrinho, ele entende bastante de sonhos, mas ele foi extremamente evasivo ao me responder. Quando eu olho no espelho, parece que posso ver uma divisão entre a pele que caiu dos meus ombros durante o sonho e a normal.  
Hoje recebi uma mensagem, algo extremamente anormal de acontecer. Ainda mais anormal quando vi que eram mensagens dela.  
Me deitei perto do resto de sol que ainda batia em minha sala e nós conversamos por longas horas. Falamos sobre coisas bobas, pessoas que achávamos bonitas, piadas ridículas, etc.   
Como se ainda fossemos as mesmas de anos atrás.  
Como se nada tivesse mudado.  
De repente, ela ficou offline.  
(...)  
O céu estava vermelho, e alguém que eu não conhecia me puxava para uma nave. Pessoas corriam em todas as direções, por todos os lados. Eu não conseguia ver a ameaça, mas só aquele clima de pânico me deixava apreensiva.  
Me jogaram para dentro da nave, e eu apaguei.  
A próxima coisa que lembro é de estar em uma sala escura, com muitas outras pessoas encolhidas e com medo. O engraçado foi que todas elas eram pessoas que já não faziam parte da minha vida.  
A nave deu um tranco, e minha inimizade mais profunda caiu sobre mim. Eu não disse nada, não pude, apenas soltei um rugido animal e nós começamos a brigar, todas as dores dos socos que ele acertava em mim aliviadas pela satisfação de eu estar acertando socos nele.  
Depois de algum tempo, conseguiram nos separar, e alguém na sala fez um discurso sobre “Temos de ficar unidos em momentos difíceis” enquanto nos seguravam e nós rugíamos um para o outro de lados opostos do recinto.  
Percebi que entre eles estava ela, e nós nos atraímos como dois imãs. Nos abraçamos e nos chamávamos de amor enquanto proferíamos palavras de conforto e afeto durante toda a viagem cruzando o espaço. Eu me sentia segura com ela, sentia que nós éramos como uma rocha, éramos uma só, e nada poderia nos afastar, mesmo que um milímetro sequer.  
Há quanto tempo nós não somos mais assim?  
A nave parou em um planeta intermediário para poder reabastecer, e nós caminhamos por um lindo jardim florido, e ao longe havia uma paisagem cheia de neve. Mas ali onde estávamos não havia frio, apenas uma brisa suave e as flores de todas as cores imagináveis.  
De repente, mais breve que o tempo de uma piscada, eu estava no fundo de um penhasco, um lugar tão fundo que nem a neve alcançava. Olhei para cima e vi os Cavaleiros do Lobo cavalgando pelas reentrâncias da rocha, e eu sabia que procuravam por mim.  
Andei cuidadosamente em direção ao lado oposto, e logo achei uma pequena caverna onde me escondi.  
Lá dentro fui surpreendida por dezenas de espelhos, refletindo uns aos outros e a mim. Suprimi um grito de horror quando vi o que havia me tornado. Meus olhos eram claros, de um cinza doentio, agora toda minha pele se preparava para descamar, não existiam mais pelos em meu corpo.   
Comecei a sentir a pior dor de minha vida, como se meus ossos quisessem crescer além dos meus músculos e da minha pele.  
Enquanto estava em estado de choque pela minha aparência, a mulher alta vestida de preto se esgueirou para perto de mim, uma serpente albina se enrolando em seus ombros. Quando a vi mais de perto, percebi que parecia que sua pele refletia apenas a cor azul, mesmo seus lábios pintados de vermelho vivo sendo um pouco arroxeados. Seu olho esquerdo parecia brilhar com uma luz rosa intensa.  
-Você não pode voltar a ser o que era antes. Por mais que sinta falta, é impossível. Esse corpo não cabe mais em você. É hora de crescer, Enid...- ela segurou a cobra e ela instantaneamente se transformou em uma adaga.- Vai ser doloroso.  
Acordei suando frio e em completo desespero.  
(...)  
A esse ponto eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Por um lado aquela mulher me dava calafrios. Eu tinha tanto medo de deixar tudo que eu havia construído para trás, como ela parecia ter sugerido. Mas ao mesmo tempo, que diferença faria? Existia algo para mim nessa antiga vida. Tudo estava diferente, ninguém estava mais ali por mim, então talvez eu devesse voltar a dormir e seguir a mulher de preto.  
Mas eu não conseguia. Estava paralisada de medo do que aconteceria a seguir.  
Estava presa ao passado, e não conseguia me soltar de jeito nenhum.  
Talvez eu estivesse apenas ficando louca, tanto tempo sem ver ninguém, acho que todos estavam tendo sonhos bizarros durante esse período.  
Independente do que fosse, meu cérebro se agarrava a antigas memórias para barrar meu sono. Tempos em que eu ainda conseguia me manter de pé, pois apesar das dificuldades, tinha amigos todos os dias ao meu lado.  
Pra onde eles foram? Pra onde eles foram? Pra onde eles...   
(...)  
A noite estava abafada. Nossos passos ecoavam pela estação deserta. A estação de enchentes já tinha passado, porém ninguém havia limpado a estação ainda, milhares de folhas secas sendo esmagadas e abrindo caminho enquanto nós andávamos apressadamente até a plataforma.   
Só com a roupa do corpo e uma pequena mala, minha mente ainda borbulhava de dúvidas. As luzes amarelas, quase laranjas da estação devido a sujeira, piscavam ocasionalmente para nós, como se perguntassem se realmente faríamos isso. Eu também queria muito saber.  
O jeito como a mão suada dele segurava a minha tentando se conter, mas eu sabia que também estava nervoso. Ele nunca poderia esconder nada de mim.  
Paramos abruptamente. Havíamos chegado a plataforma, onde o ar continuava sufocante e úmido, o céu sem estrelas nem lua, como se tivéssemos caído num limbo estranho e sombrio. O único barulho que se ouvia era nossas respirações aceleradas, as folhas se movendo com o vento e as mariposas batendo contra as lâmpadas amareladas da estação. Mesmo sem ar, segurei minha respiração, e então tudo que pude ouvir foi meu coração batendo descompassado. Isso me acalmava às vezes.  
Minha visão escureceu e eu pude ver mil luzes coloridas. Era engraçado, não respirar quando se mais precisava. Mas ela me trouxe de volta, e foi como se eu viesse a tona após um longo mergulho.  
Ao longe, pude ver um pequeno aglomerado de luzes. A cidade. Olhar pra ela daqui me fez sentir em paz, como se me transformasse em outra pessoa, e aquela que nasceu e cresceu aqui não existisse mais.  
Então olhei para o chão. A brisa quente ficou um pouco mais forte e mais folhas voaram da esquerda para a direita, evitando meus pés. E então, como numa visão, vi nossas mãos entrelaçadas, e soube que aquele era o único lugar ao qual eu pertencia.  
Tudo à minha volta ainda era opressor e era difícil respirar o ar suspenso, como se a noite, o calor e o peso do que estava fazendo se juntassem, formando duas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço, mas agora elas muito, muito lentamente perdiam as forças.  
Além da plataforma, os trilhos, e além dos trilhos um longo trecho de grama alta. Eu sabia que estava lá porque passei boa parte da minha infância na mata ao redor da cidade, mas com o céu escuro e fraca iluminação da estação, tudo que restava era o breu e o farfalhar da grama.  
Ele me disse alguma coisa, e eu respondi qualquer coisa. Nossas vozes eram asas e chaves se chocando num ruído indistinguível. Lembro-me de seus olhos verdes olhando fundo nos meus, seu rosto se contorcendo num sorriso incerto e ele ficando mais perto de mim. Apesar do calor insuportável, o seu calor era infinitamente reconfortante.  
Ouvimos um barulho. Primeiro ele se misturou com a grama, mas depois ele surgiu acima de todos os sons. O trem estava chegando.   
Meus nervos voltaram a aflorar, minha mandíbula travou, senti como se alguém esmagasse meu peito, minha boca secou e eu o ouvi respirar fundo. Meus joelhos tremiam, se realmente fizéssemos isso eu não poderia voltar nunca mais. O peso da decisão se juntou às mãos invisíveis que voltavam a apertar meu pescoço. A encruzilhada se fechava cada vez mais sobre mim, o mal estar da claustrofobia me consumia conforme as luzes do trem se aproximavam a uma velocidade alarmante.  
Então, como um anjo, ela gritou algo para mim, me tirando dessa areia movediça. Eu gritei alguma coisa de volta, não consigo lembrar o que, enquanto as folhas secas se levantavam e voavam ao nosso redor conforme a locomotiva corria, empurrando o ar com violência para fora do caminho.   
Estava tão perto, nossos cabelos agora se debatendo de um lado para o outro junto com as folhas, o barulho da grama mais alto agora e meu coração fibrilava. No meio do furacão, no ápice do frenesi o trem chegou, ainda em alta velocidade. Mas eu sabia que ele iria parar, e eu também sabia que essa foi a escolha certa.  
(...)  
Acordei desse sonho extremamente desorientada, e alguns segundos depois ouvi minha campainha tocar.  
Levantei-me e me dirigi diretamente à porta, sem me espreguiçar, checar minha aparência no espelho ou a hora. Era como se uma força maior me conduzisse.  
Abrindo-a , lá estavam as pessoas dos meus sonhos, liderados pela mulher alta em vestes pretas. Nós não dissemos nada, ela simplesmente me estendeu a mão.   
Eu aceitei, e imediatamente senti como se me empurrassem e me puxassem ao mesmo tempo.  
O sol de fim da tarde entrava pela janela do carro. Eu olhei em volta, os pais dela estavam nos bancos da frente, e ela ao meu lado.   
Esse sonho não era meu. Soube pois sabia que estava num sonho. Estávamos em um silêncio confortável, tudo ali era confortável e bonito.  
Passávamos por um lugar alto, com montanhas a esquerda e a direita sem nenhuma vegetação, da cor de areia molhada. O sol iluminava as partículas de poeira na estrada, criando a ilusão de brumas douradas.   
Os pais dela começaram a conversar sobre algo que nem prestei muita atenção. Eles sempre me trataram como uma filha, e eu também sempre gostei muito deles. Era difícil acreditar que aquela seria a última vez que eu os veria.  
Ela não costumava sonhar. Esse sonho estava se repetindo. Ela já o havia sonhado, anos atrás, mas agora eu sabia que o fim teria de ser diferente.  
Estacionamos num posto de gasolina no meio da estrada para abastecer, seus pais conversando distraidamente com um funcionário enquanto ela olhava para o asfalto, de costas para mim.  
Eu sabia o que tinha de fazer. Entrei na loja de conveniência, que parecia monocromática e abandonada. O ar estava carregado, e quase desisti, mas as coisas não podiam continuar como estavam.  
Passei pela saída dos fundos. Lá fora podia se ver o por do sol, a paisagem árida, a ravina a um metro de distância dos meus pés e o Sol-em-Prantos me chamava para junto de si. Estava perdida naquela visão, quase pulando do precipício quando ela apareceu ao meu lado arfando.  
Eu não podia olhar para ela. Se o fizesse, não conseguiria.  
-Vamos voltar pro carro?- havia medo em sua voz. Medo de me perder. Mas esse medo era só um eco do medo que ela um dia sentiu. Se ainda o sentisse, porque me trataria dessa maneira?  
Respirei fundo. Vi o reflexo do Sol-em-Prantos em seus olhos, mas sabia que ela não podia vê-lo. Seus olhos não haviam sido lapidados para tal.  
Essa seria a hora em que eu iria sorrir para ela e voltar para o carro. Mas não hoje.   
Juntei a coragem de que precisava para encará-la, e virei o rosto. Ela parecia realmente receosa. Senti um aperto no coração, mas continuei firme.  
-Está na hora de nos separarmos, meu amor. - seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão de extrema dor quando ela assimilou minhas palavras, mas continuei. – Você tem me desgastado muito, eu espero que a partir de hoje você trate as outras pessoas na sua vida melhor do que você tratou a mim.  
E com essas palavras, pulei para o abismo, e tornei-me uma mariposa também.


End file.
